Firework
by Katsuki Kyoto Renge
Summary: Spending Fourth of July with all of your friends? Great. Spending Fourth of July with your crush? AWESOME! Spending Fourth of July with your crush alone? Awkward as hell! See how Maka and Kid try to cope with it. One-shot!


A/N: *Sigh*

Fourth of July is coming up, and I decided to dedicate this opportunity to you guys. One-shots are sort of my thing at the moment until I stop procrastinating on my other story that's going on.

BTW, I wanna thank you all on checking out my other KidxMaka one-shots that I have. About 100 hits on each of them, 1,000 hits on my crossover, and a total of 8,000 on my first one! Let's try to break the record, no?

Sorry, I'm boasting, aren't I? There are indeed better writers then me.

Forget that! Carry on! Want more? Check out my profile!

The group was gathered around Soul's and Maka's apartment, laughing and chattering away. Black*Star was in the middle of telling the story about how he defeated two kishin eggs with just the blow of his fist, showing off his hand with his palm clenched into a fist. He also added with pride that it was no challenge at all, and didn't even need to pull out Tsubaki, his trusty weapon partner. He bellowed his signature, booming laugh at the end.

Tsubaki smiled while Soul protested, saying "No way an idiot like you would be able to kill like that!" he pointed an accusing finger at him.

Black*Star shot him a sharp glance, and hissed under his breath "Shut up, you better treat the one to surpass god better," Soul responded with an ignorant eye roll.

Maka giggled at the two's squabbling while Kid had a blank stare.

"Well, how many is that in total then?" Liz asked, laying back in the chair while patty giggled and pointed at the animals in the book Maka had lent her.

Black*Star turned from his argument with the Scythe to look at her. A deep shade of red rose up in his cheeks even though he attempted harshly to hide it.

Liz let out a annoyed groan and said with a smirk "Lemme guess, two?" Patty laughed in the background while Tsubaki sweat-dropped.

Black*Star scowled at the ground with his jet-black eyes, puckering out his lips with a pout. Maka smiled at the fact that he didn't deny Liz's assumption. The moronic assassin had too big of an ego to admit that his charging to battle strategy got him closer to being killed than gaining an kishin egg souls. It was a daily routine.

"Try putting thought into what your about to do before you go running into trouble, idiot," Soul remarked in a blatant tone, having his elbow propped onto the table, making Kid twitch slightly at the fact the other arm was not matching it.

Black*Star puffed his chest out with in a boasting way, ignoring Soul's snide comment and turning the other cheek.

Tsubaki gave a frail smile at that, saying into a more gentler tone "I'm sure things will go better for us next mission, Black*Star's been working hard in training,"

Maka laughed slightly "That's what you said the last time you two had a royal blunder," she pointed out. Both Tsubaki and Black*Star blushed at the comment.

"Kid, you okay? You've been quiet for a while," Liz broke out. Kid looked up and gave a small smile, nodding with it.

"Just thinking. But if you excuse me, I need a break outside," he said. Without another word, he got up from his seat and left out the door with a quiet shut.

"What's his deal?" Soul inquired. Maka shrugged and sighed. Kid had been distancing himself for quiet awhile, for at least a week or so. He kept to himself, barely interacted, or tried to make conversation. Was it something they did? Was it something she did?

"I'm going to go talk to him," Maka spoke out. The group couldn't help but raise a questioning eyebrow at her, slightly confused at her sudden jolt. And could only watch as she walked out after the troubled Shinigami.

-Line Break! *Sigh, when I'm bored, I write. Fan-fiction makes me feel better when I'm not feeling good. A boy embarrassed me the other day when I asked him out. Cried all day 

"Kid?" she called out quietly, trying not to make too much noise to wake anybody else. Then again, this was the fourth of July, so everybody would probably be staying up to watch the firework display that was coming up. It was always a dazzling sight for everybody, people stay up late just to get a glimpse at it.

"Kid, you there?" she said more loudly.

"Maka, over here," a voice responded. Maka brightened instantly at that, hearing his voice. She glanced over to wear she heard it emit from.

Kid was sitting at the ridge of the stairs, looking up at the stars with his hands behind his back. He seemed to be beaming up at them with a huge grin, eyes sparkling with admiration.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked with suspicion in her voice. The Reaper never had that kind of facial expression on his face, usually replaced with a stone cold-look.

"Just look at it, isn't it exquisite?" he sang out, Maka shot him a smirk and looked back up at the sky, and almost passed out.

It was indeed, incredibly amazing. Each star in the sky, each and every single little twinkle that could be seen by the human eye, was perfectly and utterly in some sort of symmetrical circle. Circling each and every one of another , creating a spiraling affect.

"It's…," she sputtered out.

"Amazing! Absolutely amazing! Have you ever seen anything so beautiful? So magnificent? It must be a fourth of July miracle!" he was practically squealing like a fan-girl at a concert.

Giggling was heard that interrupted Kid's praising of the sky, coming from the girl sitting next to him.

"Wha…What? You're laughing at this?" asked Kid. He was seriously confused at why such a symmetrical moment had to be guffawed at. They should be celebrating this moment!

"I'm…I'm sorry Kid!" she huffed out, trying to contain herself. "B-But you're just s-so…CUTE!" another round of chuckles escaped Maka, who was now trying to cover her mouth from letting them.

Kid blushed slightly at the comment she had just made. Cute? Him? The last time he had been labeled anything close to being cute was when his father pointed out his Sanzu lines, and that wasn't much of an finally calmed down from her laughing fit and put her hand on his, scooting closer to him by an inch.

"Kid, you're really something special, you know that?" she said with a grin, The heat in his cheeks sky-rocketed at that. Stole the words right out his mouth.

"Er….,"

The smile grew wider at as he scrambled for words. Honestly, he was absolutely adorable when he wasn't composed or as blank as he was in his usual mood. Even when he was as a syma-siezer, (A/N: I made this nick-name up myself, since I didn't want to fumble around with long labels) it was impossible for her not to be slightly amused at his watery eyes and pouting lips, imitating a discontent child.

"So are you," Kid answered out of the blue. Maka turned from her day-dreaming to focus on him, who had his gaze back on her.

"You are really special…to me," he continued shyly, his usually common pale cheeks being tinted with a hue of pink.

Maka drew a sharp breath slightly at the remark mad by the Shinigami. Her heart began to beating to a remarkable level, quickening by the second. Suddenly her hands became somewhat clammy and the blood in her ears pulsated. But worst of all, she felt as if her heart's beat was being broadcasted into the whole city.

Damn you, feeling of love.

"Hey! The firework display is about to start, you two going to watch it or what?" Soul announced loudly from the door. Maka replied back to him, cupping her hands around her mouth "Yeah, we'll watch it from out here!"

Kid shot her a smirk, knowing that Maka never liked watching the fire-work displays upfront, since bugs and garbage was usually left after the party.

The firework panorama soon began not too long after Soul left. Maka leaned on Kid's shoulder, dazzled at the colors. Many of them made shapes and words, such as the famous Shibusen skull or the words "DEATH CITY WELCOMES YOU" Maka thought that one was most impressive, mostly based on her love for literature.

When it ended, followed by whooping and hollering from the rest of the group, who was out back, she sighed with content.

Maka turned to Kid with a huge smile on her face mixed with excitement "Wasn't that amazing kid?" she squealed in a whisper. Kid, however, held a disgusted grimace on his face, cringing at the sky.

"Ah…something wrong?" she said, noticing his frown.

"Absolutely horrid. How could anyone allow such a atrocious thing be broadcasted? Such a disappointment!" he growled in a mutter. Maka raised an eye-brow at that, asking with confusing "And that's because..?"

"There were only 887 fireworks! How could they let that happen? Were they blind when setting it up?" he said in a hiss, scowling.

Counting the fireworks, nice.

Maka sighed, rolling her eyes at him. Of course, she should have seen it coming, especially from him.

She began to think of a way to satisfy the boy's temper with the fireworks. If only she could light one more…

Well, she had to take this chance now.

"Hey Kid, I think I know how to make it symmetrical," she said. Death the Kid's eyes brightened instantly at that remark, shining with admiration. God, did he look good.

"You do?"

Now.

She shoved her lips into his, snapping her eye shut and enjoying the embracement, praying it would have a good result. Kid, on the other hand, had his eyes wide open, panicking with his hands as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. Then slowly, he enjoyed the kiss with bliss (A/N: ignore the rhyme)

Gradually, she pulled away from it and blushed deeply at her actions. Kid sat stunned and babbling words.

'I-I-I-I-I-I..,"

She giggled and remarked mischievously "How's that for a firework?"

Kid stopped his blubbering and grinned like an idiot.

"Wow,"

She laughed more loudly at kid's slow reaction to her kiss. To see him so unprepared was another thing she loved, besides him.

"Well, you've made me mad now," he said with a sigh, putting his hands behind his back.

"Huh?"

He shot her a grin and affirmed with a sad tone "If I kiss you back, it'll ruin the perfect symmetry,"

Maka laughed once again at it answered while wrapping her arms around his neck "If its together at once, it won't count, okay?"

Kid grinned maliciously, nodded. Slowly and carefully, they edged closer to each other and brushed lips, then compressed lips lightly on each other, taking in the complete magic. Time froze on both on them, as if it stopped just to enjoy the moment.

Then finally released from it and laid each others foreheads on one another, grinning and blushing bigger than anything else.

"Happy fourth of July, Kid. Any wishes?" Maka whispered, holding the back of his head. Kid chuckled slightly and murmured back in a soothing tone.

"It already came true,"

A/N: DONE! FINALLY, YAY!

*Sigh* I know the whole wish thing wasn't relevant to the whole story, but I need enlighten! LEAVE ME ALONE! 

Thanks again to all of you guys who put me on author alert or favorite me. PM if you want ask any request or question, and review any criticism. NO FLAMING, PLEASE.

This wasn't my best work, but I really wanted to give something to all KidxMaka fans for the holiday. I will be gone for a while after the fourth of July, maybe a week or so, so I wanted to give this to you.

Review! Check out my page for more!

~Katsuki-san out!


End file.
